


Confidence and Communication

by Soba Dragon (SebbyMagala)



Series: Obey Me! [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character, actual demon fucking, bc were also tops in this house, bottom mammon, two dicks we are monster fuckers in this house, written by an actual trans mlm person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Soba%20Dragon
Summary: “I-i, I didn’t mean it likethat. Y’know uhm, unless ya want to?”Val grinned.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Confidence and Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Smut I wrote at like 3 AM, edited poorly by myself, it's a little hard to edit your own works but I didn't wanna post trash y'know? I hope you enjoy though~~~

It was one of those nights, Mammon barging into Valentine’s room at like 2 am expecting the human to be asleep, but there he was, hunched over his computer.

“Wh-?! What the hell are ya doin’ up?”

He turned around and pulled out an earphone.

“Hm? Oh, hey Mammon!”

“Val, why are you awake?” Mammon deadpanned, rushing to the human before he could return to his task.

“Oh, I’m writing? A fantasy comic?”

“Haaaaah?”

“Y’know, like dragons and shit?”

“Ah, your nerd stuff!”

Valentine shook his head in fake exasperation and scoffed.

“What’d you come in here for anyways? You know I don’t sleep this early.”

“Early? Val, it’s 2 am!”

He squinted at the clock, “So it is. So it is.”

Mammon sighed dramatically.

“Close what you’re doin’! We’re goin’ to bed!”

Val raised an eyebrow, “Wooooow~ so forward of you~”

This caused the demon to sputter.

“I-i, I didn’t mean it like _that_. Y’know uhm, unless ya want to?”

Val grinned.

“Of course I want to! But, will you go into your demon form?” Val gave him the best puppy eyes he could manage.

Mammon laughed, “You’re a weird ass human, y’know that right?”

He shifted, a light glowing around him. Horns and wings sprouting out. Val was on him as soon as he kicked his boots off.

One of Val’s hands running up his chest, the other in his hair, rubbing at one of his horns.

Mammon moaned loudly and blushed, tugging at the straps of his demon jacket.

“C-can I wear the pentagram harness tonight?” Mammon struggled to get out.

The human gave an almost feral grin.

“Of course, y’know it’s my favorite on you~” he cooed and went to retrieve the container he keeps all his and Mammons sex related items, “You can take off whatever you want while I get it, alright?”

The demon shed his jacket and leather pants as Valentine approached him. The human handed him the harness and Mammon pouted.

“Can ya help me put it on?”

Val chuckled, “What, are you my little whore tonight that you need help?”

He meant that as a tease but Mammon visibly gulped and Val softened.

“Of course I’ll help you out, come here.”

Luckily, Valentine had practice putting such strappy things on with lots of hooks and connectors, otherwise this might’ve gotten awkward as fuck. But he dabbled with sexy lingerie in the human world.

“Do you want your thigh highs as well?” Valentine asked.

“Y-yes please.”

“Sit on the bed then, I’ll put them on you since you need to be babied tonight.”

Once he was sitting Val knelt and grabbed his ankle, resting the demon's foot on his thigh so he could roll the socks all the way up Mammon’s calves and thighs, leaving a trail of kisses and bites as he did so. The second one, oh so slowly as if to torment him.

Mammon whined and reached up to his own chest.

Val hummed and stood from his position on the ground and stared down at Mammon.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself~ You’re so greedy and impatient tonight.” His smile contradicted his words.

Mammon’s pout grew as did his blush.

“Well, if ya’d get down here…”

“Hm? What was that? Is there something you want?”

Mammon groaned and simply made grabby hands up at him.

“I’m sorry, my love.” Val murmured and hovered on top of his demon, “Is this alright?”

He nodded and smashed their lips together, Valentine had to pull back a little from the intensity.

Mammon muttered an apology and retried the kiss, this time a lot _less_ aggressive. Val hummed, pleased and opened his mouth for Mammon’s tongue to explore to his heart's content. The human lowkey didn’t know where to touch first, his chest was so delicious, but his _horns and wings_ so sensitive and fun to play with!

As if sensing the cogs in the human brain turning Mammon pulled back.

“C’mon, touch me more, I know I’m irresistible but we have _time_.”

Val pouted and sat on the demon's hips so he could have both hands free.

“Then I’ll put both hands to use and listen to your sweet noises.”

Mammon blushed and avoided eye contact as one hand rubbed his abs and chest, the other going for his wings, spread out beneath him on the bed. He couldn’t help the way his back arched as fingers brushed, feather light, on the thin skin of his bat like wings and the moan he let out and as the humans index finger and thumb lightly pinched one of his nipples.

Val hummed and added a grind to their hips during his ministrations. The demon groaned and pawed at the man's crop top.

“What is it Mammon?” He asked, the hand on the demon’s wing slid up to his horn and rubbed the tip of it.

“W-wanna see your chest. You’re too, ngh, dressed.” He moaned.

Val chucked, “I’m in a crop top and shorts, babe.”

Even with that said he slipped his shirt off and Mammon’s hands were on his chest, tracing his scars, tattoos, anything he could get his hands on.

The demon hummed in appreciation.

“Love your body. My human.”

It’s Val’s turn to blush, not used to compliments, especially about his body. It kind of makes him uncomfortable so Mammon didn’t continue with the praise, just admired as his human slowly continued to rock against Mammon’s erections.

Mammon groaned and eventually lifted Val a little, getting the hint the human raised himself so Mammon would take his boxers off. The demon’s cocks revealed themselves and Val blushed. Even more so as he felt a tug at his own shorts. The human bit his lip and thought for a second before sliding them off.

Mammon smiled up at his human.

“You’re beautiful, Val. C’mere.”

Mammon put his hands at Valentine’s thighs and slid him up to his face. Long, sharp white nails raking across his thighs, tracing lightly at the deeper scars all over them. Val moaned and tangled his fingers in the demon’s hair.

“A-are you sure?” The human stuttered.

Mammon hummed, “Of course, you always taste so good, and it looks like I’m not the only greedy one tonight,” he smirked, “so hard and wet for me already?”

Val was speechless, he could give out dirty talk but boy, could he _not_ take it. It left him so flustered.

Mammon guided his hips lower, stroking his thighs. He licked at the human’s hardened clit and sucked on it lightly. His sinful, long demonic tongue licking the man thoroughly. His thighs were shaking and he tried to buck against Mammon but his claws dug into his thighs to keep him still.

“Oh, fuck, Mammon.” Valentine trembled.

His tongue slid to his slicked entrance and Valentine gasped. One of Mammon’s hands released his thigh and moved up to jerk the human off as best he could.

As his tongue found Val’s sensitive place, he licked at it ruthlessly. He didn’t stop until Valentine was pulling at his hair _hard_ , trembling from over sensitivity, and came twice.

“Fuck, fuck, Mammon, I can’t anymore. Please” He whined.

Upon hearing this, the demon pulled away and smirked at his human.

“I thought you were baby tonight.” Valentine pouted and scooted back so he could properly kiss the demon, despite hating the taste of cum.

“I _am_. So make me feel good.” Mammon said when he pulled away.

The human laughed, “of course, of course. Which dick do you want tonight?” He asked.

Mammon hummed, seeming to give it serious consideration.

“The vibrating, tentacle one.”

Val laughed harder, not in a degrading, making fun of way, but very amused.

“That one’s my favorite, aesthetically, I’m glad you like it so much.” He grinned and went to take it out.

He set it beside Mammon on the bed and got between the demon’s legs. He lifted one over his shoulder, stroking his thigh while his other hand reached for the first of the two dicks. He leaned in and licked the bottom dick, tentatively. Mammon scratched his scalp and moaned loudly.

His sounds always encouraged Val so he enthusiastically stroked the first dick and closed his mouth around the second, slowly inching down, as far down as the demon’s anatomy allowed. He silently thanked everything he knew that he did that one trick to get rid of his gag reflex.

Mammon held up his own legs by his knees after a while and keened at the human.

“Val~ Fuck, I need more.”

He proceeded to pretend he didn’t know what his demon wanted and hummed on his dick in question, while he bobbed his head.

Mammon groaned, “Fuck. Valentine! I need you inside me!”

Said human lifted up with a pop as the dick slipped out of his mouth. He stared at Mammon and stroked both cocks in one hand.

“Hmmmm~ lemme mark up your thighs first, I’m having fun.” He winked.

Mammon threw his head back and groaned but consented. With that Valentine bit and sucked his thighs _hard_. He had a thing for thighs, he once heard the human say an Earth phrase, “ _thick thighs save lives_ ”? Or something like that. Either way, despite Mammon’s demon healing abilities he was gonna have marks for a few days. It kind of excited him if he was honest. He _loves_ parading around that he’s Val’s and Val is his.

When Val resurfaced, Mammon was a _wreck_ he’d already cum, but demon stamina, he was still hard.

“Alright Mammon, can you get the lube, please~?”

He groaned and stretched his arm out to feel around the nightstand. He tossed the bottle to the human with urgency.

“Hurry up, I want your dick inside me.”

Val hummed and slicked his fingers up.

“But I wanted to make you writhe on my fingers~”

Mammon was getting a little frustrated.

“Make me writhe on your dick, please!”

“Was that a _please_? You must be really greedy tonight.”

Mammon made a mistake. Valentine was going to make him _beg_ for his dick now that he let out a plea this early, or torture him ruthlessly.

Val hummed and rubbed his entrance with a couple fingers.

“Ready~?” He sang.

Mammon grit his teeth in lowkey annoyance, once Valentine gained a little confidence he was insufferable but he loved that so much. Valentine really needed confidence in everyday life, but maybe Mammon can help him with that.

In the moment though, he was fucking annoyed and _horny_ beyond belief.

“ _Yes_.”

Immediately after, Valentine slid his fingers in Mammon fast, scissoring him, spreading him and rubbing his prostate. It’s like he had all the motions and speeds Mammon loves and despises the most memorized. He didn’t have to wait for a third finger and he focused on all the spots that made Mammon see stars and feel good. The demon felt another climax build rapidly.

“Ahhh, fuck! Val! Please!”

In response, he continued, but put his other hand to use on the demon’s cocks, stroking in rhythm with his fingers. Mammon came all over his chest _again_ and whined in over stimulation after a while.

“Think you can handle a third? You haven’t even taken my cock yet, Mammon.” He pouted.

Mammon nodded, panting.

“G-gimme sec, yeah?” He let go of his thighs, and just focused on his breathing.

Valentine nodded, though Mammon couldn’t see, and lovingly rubbed his stomach up and down to help him calm down.

“You’re doing so good, Mammon. I’m so proud of you, my love. I’m always so proud of you.”

Once his breathing was steady, he smiled up at Val.

“Aight, I’m ready. Go ahead.”

Val hummed and reached over to slick up his dick. He started it off at its lowest setting, and pressed it to Mammon’s entrance. The demon groaned and arched his back. The human leaned over and kissed his hardening dicks as he inserted the vibrating tentacle into him.

“Tell me when I can move, alright?”

“P-please, move, fast.”

Val complied and thrust into him hard, fast, occasionally upping the setting and changing the angle to get it where he _knows_ will break Mammon.

“Oh, fuck! Valentine, please! Ahhh, there!”

He focused where Mammon instructed and took one of the demon’s dicks in his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking.

Mammon arched his back and pulled Valentine’s hair as he came _hard_ all over the both of them.

“Fuck, fuck, Val.” He tugged the human away from his dick and Val slowly eased the setting down and slipped the tentacle out of him.

“Was that good?” Val asked as he collapsed next to Mammon.

“ _Fuck_.” Was the only reply he got as Mammon laid pretty much on top of him.

Valentine grunted, “Gross, you’re getting cum all over me.”

Mammon buried his face in the human’s neck, “Shuddup and deal with it. We both know you’re a cuddler after sex.”

Val sputtered, “And _you’re_ not clingy as fuck after?!”

“I never said _that_.”

“But we gotta clean up, Mammon.”

There was no reply this time and the human let out an exasperated groan. He tried to shove the demon off, key word _tried_ but damn demon strength.

All Mammon heard was a sigh before he suddenly was tickled and he squirmed off the human.

“Aye! _That’s_ not fair.” He pouted.

“Well, one of us has to be responsible.” Val shrugged simply and got up, going into his restroom.

He came out with one damp and one dry towel to clean them both up. In a very… _Valentine_ manner, he simply tossed the towels to add to his dirty clothes to be dealt with later. He often said things like “ _That’s a problem for future me_ ” to which Belphegor adopted to everyone’s dismay.

He finally climbed in bed with Mammon and wrapped his arms around the demon’s waist, tangling their legs together. He snuggled into the human’s chest and let out a contented sigh.

“Goodnight, Mammon. I love you so much.” He murmured into his hair.

“Goodnight, Valentine. I love you too.” He mumbled as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around this long!!! I hope you enjoy the rest of your fic browsing~


End file.
